


Always

by orphan_account



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kinda, Reader is sad, during game events, prototype - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day after night, you loyally support Alex, choosing to be unaware of the atrocities he takes part of. One day it’s all too much.|Prototype Alex Mercer x Reader|
Relationships: Alex Mercer (Prototype)/Reader, Alex Mercer/You
Kudos: 9





	Always

Long shadows were casted along New York streets as you sat staring out your apartment window. The far murmur of cars and bustling people lulling you into drowsiness. A deep sadness grips your heart, seeping in like icy water. 

Alex was supposedly going to be home tonight, although that didn’t mean much since there were many nights he was a no show. You understand why, even if it still hurts. He had his own thing, saving the world as he called it. You knew that being ignorant to his daily affairs was safer, perhaps mostly for your own mental.

A near silent lock click brought you back to awareness, an almost adrenaline rush. He was home. A ghost of a smile graced your lips, and you stand to greet him. Alex opens the door and makes immediate eye contact with you across the room to where you sat on the couch. Closing the door, he approaches your now standing figure. 

“Hey”

The small phrase slips past his lips. He’s not a man of many words to say the least.

“I’m glad you’re home love.”

You say kindly, wrapping your arms around him. His body was always slightly cool to the touch, however not quite cold. He breathes out heavily and pulls you tightly into him, burying his face into your shoulder.

A calm silence befalls the two of you, it seems that he’s thinking, the words not formulating to what he wants to convey. The brunet pulls away, and places a slow kiss onto your forehead.

“I’m sorry.”

He says plainly, eyes downcast. Before you can speak, he continues.

“I know it’s hard on you that I can’t always be here. Or that you don’t know what always going on. I’m just trying to protect you.”

The sadness you were keeping at bay returns, and a crestfallen smile pulls at your lips. 

You take hold of his lowered hand and lead him to the bedroom. It’s now darkened out, very little light providing a sense of direction in the apartment, but you knew how to navigate by heart. You close the bedroom door behind both of you, and move to take off his jacket.

“It’s okay.”

It was hard to say, but there were so many things you wanted to say and ask but no way to actually produce it. The two of you lay on the bed, covers draped over your bodies and no light in the room. You lick your lips.

“I know that I don’t have to understand everything. I’ll always be here no matter what happens and I just want you to know that.”

The words taste bitter on your lips, but it’s the truth. Your situation truly breaks your heart but it’s not in your control.

Alex runs his fingers over your face, tracing invisible lines. He lets out a sad sigh, the distraught energy in the room being mutual. There were no words to be exchanged anymore on the topic. He didn’t have a defense, nor technically a reason to defend himself. The weight of being in a constant state of limbo until SOMETHING changed, crushes you every moment.

“I love you.”

The simple words are a small but needed encouragement, and remind you why you stay here, always ready to comfort the man next to you whether in sickness or health. 

“I love you too.”

The silence after speaks enough. Alex holds you tight, his hands grazing along your body gently, reminding himself of the precious life he fought to protect every day. The feeling of warmth gives him a sense of reality. You were holding onto him too, afraid that any minute he may be gone. You knew that any moment could be the last. One day he may leave and never come back. That’s the reality you face, and the burden you both live with.

Silent tears slide down your face, dripping onto the plush pillows. Your breathing changes, becoming short and choked. Alex notices, and croons his neck to place his lips on your cheek. He kisses away every last tear, running his hands through your hair and humming a comforting tune. He didn’t have to say much to convey what he meant.

You knew that even at the end of the day, at least for tonight, you had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short!  
> I was lonely and Alex is bby so it’s a quick write


End file.
